


Hafid

by naasad



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Microaggressions, Name Changes, Solidarity, Tim is still a troll, Trans Male Character, Trans Tim Drake, Xenophobia, real name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: "I want to change my name," Damian said."What's wrong with the one you have?" Father asked.





	Hafid

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on @arabian-batboy's headcanon [here](http://arabian-batboy.tumblr.com/post/171722570346/okay-there-seems-to-be-some-confusing-in-the). I'm also assuming that when Damian came to Gotham, any and all legal documents were made listing him as Damian Wayne, making a legal change necessary if he wanted to go back to using only his birth name.
> 
> And also, "Jarvis" is Alfred's dad's name and since Alfred's name is listed Alfred J. Pennyworth (when it's not Alfred Thaddeus Crane Pennyworth), I thought it would be fair to assume his dad's first name could be his middle name.

Damian steeled himself, clenched and unclenched his fists, took a deep breath and let it out. "I want to change my name."

The breakfast table went silent.

"What's wrong with the one you have?" Father asked.

Surprisingly, it was Drake who shot him an enraged glance on Damian's behalf. "What do you want to change it to?" he then asked.

"Hafid."

"Havithu?" Drake frowned, searching his internal language database.

Damian rolled his eyes and spelled it out for him in English. "Hafid. It means-"

"Grandson." Father frowned.

Damian flinched. "No. حفيد means ‘Grandson’. حفيذ means ‘Protector’. Unfortunately, they are anglicized the same way.”

Father took a breath. “Damian-ʺ

“I would simply like to be able to use my real name in my own home, is that too much to ask?”

Father went deathly silent. “Real name?” he growled, all Batman.

Damian opened his mouth to defend himself, but once again, Drake beat him to the punch.

“It’s not his fault our conflict with the League borders on xenophobic, and you can’t blame him for hiding it from you after you told him he had to give up everything if he wanted to stay with you.” Drake took a bite of pancake and chewed slowly as Damian and Bruce stared at him in shock. “A name’s a name. It’s important. We should’ve thought to ask, it makes sense to go by a pseudonym in a strange place, and you definitely have no right to take it away.”

Father sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Do you have a middle name?”

Damian shook his head. “No, I do not.”

“Would you consider Thomas?” Bruce asked. “It’s what I would have named you if – if I was there.”

Damian chewed on his cheek as he thought. “I will consider it,” he finally said.

“Personally, I’d go with Jarvis,” Drake said. “Alfred is kinda also our grandfather, and also infinitely more badass than Batman.”

Damian snorted. “So? I have your permission, then?”

Father nodded slowly. “I’ll print out the paperwork and we can take it down to the courthouse tomorrow.” He stood and stretched, heading for the hall.

Damian stopped him, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Thank you, Father.”

Bruce tentatively put a hand on his shoulder. “You’re welcome,” he said.

Eventually, they moved apart, and Bruce disappeared from the room.

Drake ground his teeth together. “I can’t believe him. He had no issue when I changed my name, but all of a sudden it’s a problem when it’s Arabic.”

Damian frowned. “Why did you need to change your name?”

Drake waved a hand in the air as he cleaned up his dishes and carried him to the sink. “Don’t worry about it.”

Damian scowled at his plate. “If you have experience with the process, perhaps you can… help me.”

Drake smirked. “Was that painful?”

“Unbearably.”

“Sure thing, Hafithu.”

Damian groaned and passed a hand down his face. “If you’re going to butcher it, perhaps I should just keep it the way it is.”

Tim smiled and sauntered past him on the way to the door. “أنا فقط أضحك معك، حفيذ”

Damian swore and ran after him.

**Author's Note:**

> أنا فقط أضحك معك، حفيذ  
> "I'm just messing with you, Hafid"
> 
> Lmk what you think!


End file.
